


just us.

by lotusandcloud



Series: this love is ours. [2]
Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusandcloud/pseuds/lotusandcloud
Summary: "So?" New's thought was disrupted by Tay's devastatingly handsome, glowing-after-sex face, right in front of him. "Is the cat still curious?" Tay hovered over him, and New wished he could wipe off the smirk on Tay's face.(No, he didn't.)
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Series: this love is ours. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175561
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	just us.

_Solid 11._

Namtan’s voice echoed inside his head, as New stared at the ceiling. His mind was still reeling from all the adrenaline rush and pleasure from being _fucked_ by Tay. 

_Solid 11._

He hated to admit it, but Namtan was right. No, screw that. 

_Sex with Tay was super mind-blowing._

"So?" New's thought was disrupted by Tay's devastatingly handsome, glowing-after-sex face, right in front of him. "Is the cat still curious?" Tay hovered over him, and New wished he could wipe off the smirk on Tay's face. _(No, he didn't.)_

Tay laughed when New pushed his face, but instead of pushing him back, Tay grabbed New's wrist and glanced down at New as he gave New a very, _very_ alluring smile. "Rate me." 

New raised his eyebrow at that. 

"Come on, New, from 1 to 10, what's my bedroom performance?" Tay’s eyebrow raised as he looked at New teasingly.

"I'm a thorough person, I might need another round of performance to make sure my review is accurate." New pointedly replied, causing Tay to chuckle.

"Oh, really?" Tay hummed. "In other words, you want me to fuck you again." He had that alluring smile again.

"Shut up." New elbowed Tay's chest to hide his reddened face but Tay just cackled louder.

Tay's hands found New's waist, and a smirk formed on his face when he heard New's breath hitched. "Not the magic words I want to hear, New." Tay playfully said as he kneaded New's waist gently. His hands trailed lower, and New might or might not _eagerly_ let Tay settle in between his legs again.

When Tay lifted his left leg and left kisses on his inner thigh, New felt like he couldn't breath, because, _what the fuck, that was so fucking hot_ , his mouth went dry at the sight of _this_ Tay. It didn't help that Tay was watching at him intently, obviously enjoying the ways he made New's body reacted to him

"Fuck," New exhaled. "come up here and kiss me?"

Tay's lips were on his in a flash. They kissed slowly, New whined into the kiss because he wanted it fast, but Tay had no intention to allow that with the way he kissed New unhurriedly, and pulling New to move to his rhythm.

They had all night for more.

New figured Tay loved kissing while doing it, he had lost count how many times Tay had kissed his lips, especially when New moaned out loud, and Tay would kiss him more, which prompted New to moan more. _He liked Tay's soft lips_. He liked Tay leaving lingering kisses along his jaw as he drove New spiraling down the state of pleasure, New's mouth gaped open as he moaned breathlessly.

He also figured out that Tay's pleased groans and grunts were so pleasing to listen to, that New took the delight of being the reason behind them every time he bucked his hips up to meet Tay's urges to take him deep, _deeper_ , to the point it made New's back arched off the mattress. New's fingers gripped the pillow above him hard, the pleasure was too much, his vision hazed by the overwhelming pleasure, but Tay's blissful expression was clear to him.

And New liked the fact that it was him that put that expression on Tay's face.

●

Gun eyed his friend, who was not oblivious to the way he was being stared at, although Gun had been shooting daggers at him since Tay dropped a pint of chocolate mint ice-cream into New's hands and then rushed to leave for his class. "What's going on between you and Tay?" Gun asked, eyebrows raised as he watched New eating.

"What?" New took a big spoonful of the cold treat as he looked at Gun with his round eyes.

"Don't make that innocent face, they don't work on me." Gun rolled his eyes. "What the _fuck_ is going on between you and Tay?" He asked again.

Instead of answering, New took another bite of his ice-cream. His phone, at the side, beeping with notifications coming in. "I don't know what you are talking about, Gun. I'm just here enjoying my ice-cream."

"Ice-cream that Tay bought you before he left for his class just now." Gun said pointedly, staring at the ice-cream pint. New had been eating half of it already. Gun didn't say it out loud that Tay probably had to sprint to reach his class on time after giving New his favorite ice-cream flavor, because Gun knew that his class was in the building that was quite far from the cafeteria. Of course he knew, his boyfriend, Off, went to that class too.

New shrugged. "You do know Tay always buys me food." New replied as he took his phone and unlocked it to see texts from Tay. He put down the ice-cream and prompted to reply to Tay's texts.

Gun also didn't say it out loud that none of the cafeterias in the campus sold the ice-cream brand that New was eating. Which was actually New's favorite brand. And only the convenience store outside the campus had it. Which was located 20 minutes away from their university.

"And you suck his dick in return?" New's fingers stopped tapping on his phone, Gun couldn't possibly figure it out that fast... New schooled another innocent look, as if he didn't know what Gun was talking about. "Oh, don't give me that innocent look!" Gun flicked his forehead lightly.

New blinked. "What gives me away?" He had always known he couldn't keep secrets from Gun anyway. Well, he tried.

"I know sexual tension when I see one." Gun replied smugly.

"What sexual tension? There's nothing going on between me and Tay." New looked at his friend again, it was worth an attempt to try to divert Gun away from asking him more.

Gun narrowed his eyes. "Try again." As if he was challenging New to say these words again.

New sighed. "Is it that obvious?" Okay, New gave up. Gun could be persistent when he wanted. And nothing could stop him.

"Kind of." Gun said, his expression was all smug he could get his friend to speak. "Anyway, what's the deal between you and him?" Gun asked, his expression was serious this time. He intended to find out about New and Tay and he would talk to his boyfriend about it too. If his hunch about these two were correct, well… This was a dangerous game to play and Gun didn't want any of them to get hurt. _Because of their own stupidity_ , but that was probably for another time.

New shrugged. "Nothing. There's nothing going on between Tay and me."

"That's not nothing. And you two aren't even dating." Gun retorted back. "Friends with benefits deal?" He raised an eyebrow.

New picked up his ice-cream again and continued eating. "I'm not telling you anything."

"Come on!"

"I'm not telling you, Gun." New shook his head. "And let me finish my ice-cream in peace!"

●

"Something’s off here." Off said as he stared at Tay, who hadn't put down his phone since before and always beeping.

Arm looked up from his phone. "What are you talking about?" He looked at Off. Off signaled to Tay with his eyes and Arm looked at their friend, before he raised his eyebrows mouthing 'what' to Off. 

" _Peng_." Off called him. Tay didn't respond, too engrossed with his phone. Off and Arm looked at each other, before Off called him again. "Tay!"

That got him. Tay looked up from his phone and looked at his two friends watching him incredulously. "What?"

"Who are you talking to?" Arm asked as he pointed his chin to Tay's phone.

Tay looked down to his phone, replying to the text he just received before he looked up to his friends again. "No one, just New." He shrugged.

"You see him enough at home and even apart you still have to talk to him all the time?" Off rolled his eyes and Arm laughed.

"Not all the time-"

"Bulshit," Off snickered. "you haven’t stopped texting him the whole lecture." He looked at Tay and made his boring face. "And our lecture ended an hour ago."

Arm leaned forward to try to take a peek at Tay's phone, but Tay quickly locked his phone. "So… what are you and New talk about?" Arm smiled teasingly.

"Just the usual stuff. Silly jokes." Tay shrugged.

Off and Arm looked at each other, before they looked at Tay. "Try again, you can convince us more." They said in unison.

"Like I said, it’s nothing!" Tay laughed. "Stop with your weird questions, New and Gun are on their way to join us for lunch." He said, trying to divert his friends from asking more questions.

"You didn’t ask us if they can join us for lunch." Off replied.

"Oh, so your boyfriend needs to ask for permission to have lunch with you and your friends now, _Papii_?" 

Off stiffened when he heard that voice from his behind. But he soon turned to his back with the most sickeningly sweet smile. But Gun wasn't amused, eyebrow raising as he looked at his boyfriend.

"He’s a dead meat~" Arm and Tay sing-song in unison before they laughed. New who was with Gun moved to sit beside Tay as he shook his head in amusement.

"My love," Off smiled as he pulled Gun to sit with him. "Of course not, I’m just surprised you didn’t tell me." Off put up his best pitiful face, making Arm and Tay faking to puke.

"Is that so, Papii~" Gun narrowed his eyes. "Newwie was texting with Tay and he said you guys are okay with it, so here we are." Gun pointed his chin toward New who was already in his own world with Tay.

It was normal, but there was something about Tay and New that day that the other three noticed weren't there previously. The three of them - Off, Gun and Arm looked at each other, 'we got to talk about them later', Gun was mouthing to his boyfriend and his friend.

"Oh, were you, Newwie?" Arm shifted his attention to New, as he asked New again.

Gun was kicking him under the table, making New jerked, before he turned to Arm. "Yeah, coincidentally I was texting Tay and he said you guys just finished your class and he asked if Gun and I have had our lunch yet or not." New replied, but he frowned when all he got was weird looks from Off and Arm, while Gun was looking at him incredulously. "What's with that weird look?"

"Ignore them, they are being idiot like usual." Tay retorted before either Off or Arm could say anything.

Off raised his eyebrows at Tay. "Oh, are we, Arm?" He looked at Arm with a big grin on his face. 'Peng, you little shit', Tay cursed quietly.

"I don't know, I'm not the one smiling at my phone like an idiot." Arm made a thinking gesture. "Right, Tay?" He looked at Tay with a shit-eating grin.

Tay looked at his _dumb_ friends, he swore he would murder them after this. "Shut up."

"Why did you smile at your phone?" New's question caught him off guard. _Really, New?_

Gun snickered, causing them to look at him. "You were smiling at your phone too," he said. "I'm too nice of a friend to point it out." New frowned at him.

"I-"

"Okay, that's enough, let's order food, I'm hungry!" Off whined, and the conversation ended there. 

There was no use trying to force things out from Tay and New, they realized. Afterall, Off and Arm already sensed the shift in the relationship between these two, just like Gun.

They didn't point out how these two had been acting like lovers throughout the lunch, though.

●

"They knew," New breathed it out in the midst of them kissing. "about us-" his words were cut off by Tay kissing him again. New moaned into the kiss, he was in daze when Tay broke the kiss, he was smiling as he got a look of New's dazed expression. 

Who would have thought they would be in this position, him between New's legs, as they made out in their kitchen with New sitting on the countertop? "Yeah, let them guess," Tay leaned closer and kissed the back of New's ear, earning a soft whine from New as Tay trailed his lips down along New's neck, his hands slipping underneath New's shirt.

"Fuck, Tay," New breathed in heavily. "You are not fucking me in our kitchen." He pushed Tay and got down the counter, staggering his way into Tay's arms, before he pulled Tay in and kissed him senselessly. "Bedroom." 

And it was Tay's turn to be in daze this time, as he let New pulled him into his bedroom.


End file.
